


Mancipium Aurum; Slaves Gold

by Neko234



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barely legal Chekov, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Really just an excuse for me to write a threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While exploring a new planet Jim and Pavel come across a new race called The Geminus. They are unfortunately kidnapped and almost sold as sexual slaves to the highest bidder when a certain dashing half Vulcan comes to their resuce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mancipium Aurum; Slaves Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 8/9/2009
> 
> Since I'm too damn shy to request someone else to write this ridiculous prompt for me I guess I'll have to do it myself X_X Anyway basically Chekov and Kirk get messed up into some sexual slavery and they have to wear slave bracelets. Ummm...it's not as bad as it sounds I promise D: Anyway ya going to try my best at writing eventual threesome! And fuck it I'm not writing Chekov's (adorable) Russian accent just imagine what it sounds like pls!

It was supposed to be a routine planet side mission, just exploring and gathering samples for the science team and staying far away from any of the local natives. So when several odd half mechanic, half reptilian beings jumped out from behind tall trees to say that Jim Kirk and his away team were surprised would be an understatement. Kirk and Ensign Chekov ducked behind a large rock, peeking out every now and then to fire their phasers, though they didn't do much damage to the creatures. Ensign Maria wasn't having much luck either and she was out numbered. Before they knew it her scream of agony tore through the air and without even looking Chekov and Jim knew she was dead.

 

Jim flipped open his communicator and desperately tried to call into the Enterprise, "Spock, this is Kirk. Can you hear me?" He was met with garbled static and a very hazy reply, "Captain...trouble...signal...cannot...send help...wait..." And with that the communicator fizzled out. Jim growled and had half a mind to just chuck the damn thing at one of those aliens but quickly stowed it in his pocket just in case.

 

"We must be finding shelter, Keptin. The locals don't seem very friendly, no?" Chekov said quietly. Kirk nodded, then motioned for Chekov to stay put as he slowly lifted his head and looked around. The aliens were gone. He stood up and Chekov did the same as the two of them crept across the little clearing.

 

"Chekov, try contacting the Enterprise." Jim said. The teen nodded and flipped open his communicator, but was greeted with static. He sighed and put it back in its holster.

 

"Is dead, sir." Pavel replied. Jim chewed his lower lip and rubbed a hand across his face, he'd been afraid of that. Suddenly there was a rustling noise in the trees and more of those aliens jumped out, one wrapping strong arms around Jim's torso while another did the same to Chekov. They struggled and fought the best they could, shouting various curse words.

 

The cyborg, reptile mix whacked Pavel over the head with its scaly fist and he went limp. Jim's eyes widened and he struggled all the harder, shouting, "No! Chekov c'mon open your eyes! Shit let go of me you bastards!" The alien holding him and the one holding Pavel exchanged conversation through a series of clicks then a firm hand hit him on the back of his head and Jim's vision went black.

 

* * *

 

'...Fuck. What hit me?' Was the first thought that passed through Jim's hazy mind. His head ached and he felt cold, like his whole body was exposed. Dim blue eyes opened slowly as Kirk sat up, surprised to find himself on a bed in what looked like a prison cell. He surveyed the room slowly, taking in the single table and chair plus a door which he discovered hid a toilet and shower. Kirk shivered again and looked down at himself, a slight blush raising into his cheeks when he found he was only wearing a silky sash that acted as a sort of skirt, but besides that and his underwear he was naked. No wonder he felt so cold.

 

And then a glint of gold caught his eye. On each of his wrists he wore an intricate slave bracelet. The cuff was tight around his wrist, not enough to hurt but enough so he couldn't get it off. The middle piece branched outward and a single leaf shaped ring was slipped around each of his fingers. The bracelets were, of course, very beautiful but they just wouldn't come off. He tired to slick up his skin with his salvia and slip the cuff off but it just grew tighter until the metal actually bit into his skin.

 

"Shit! Why won't these damn things come off?" Jim growled loudly.

 

"Keptin?" A familiar voice asked. Kirk gasped and rushed up to the bars covering his door. He peered out and could see right in front of him in the next room was Chekov. The kid looked okay, confused and a little afraid but he wasn't hurt.

 

"Chekov, oh thank God! Do you know where we are?" Jim asked the relief and curiosity in his voice highly palpable. Pavel worried his lower lip for a moment then replied, "I do not know where we are, sir...I was only waking up a few minutes before you did." Jim frowned slightly then looked down the empty hall ways, wondering where the hell they were and if his crew had started looking for them yet.

 

"Keptin..." Pavel started to say, but Jim cut him off, "Listen Chekov, everything will be fine. I know Spock will already be looking for us, so we just gotta wait this out." He gave the eighteen-year-old his best reassuring smile and was relieved to see Chekov smile slightly back at him. Jim's face slipped into a thoughtful expression as he began to form a plan on just _how_ they were going to get out of here.

 

* * *

 

Neither of them knew how much time had passed before they finally heard someone coming down the hall. One of the half mechanical, half reptilian beings appeared from behind the corridor followed by a young human looking female. Her eyes remained downcast, head bowed in a submissive gesture, and she wore the same gold bracelets on her wrists. The alien stopped in front of their cells and looked to Jim then to Chekov. When he spoke it was in clicks and completely unintelligible, but as soon as he was done "talking" the girl spoke up.

 

"My master says, welcome strangers to Connubialis Servitus. He hopes you are pleased with your rooms and that the two of you are most exotic, so there is nothing to worry about." She said. Jim felt anger and confusion bubbling inside him as he gripped the bars on his door tightly.

 

"What the fuck we have _every right_ to worry! Why did you ambush us and what are you anyway?" Kirk snapped at the leader. Two completely different eyes blinked back at him, one made of metal and circuitry while the other was like any other reptiles eye. Jim just glared at the creature in front of them, pure rage shining in his sapphire eyes. More clicks answered him and the girl translated again, "My master says you were defiling his home. No one is allowed to touch what he has claimed. As for what he is...He is a Geminus." The young captain grinded his teeth in barely suppressed frustration, wishing he had been blessed with super strength so he could just rip the door down and get himself and Chekov out of here.

 

"We didn't know the land had been claimed! All we wanted were some samples then we would have left peacefully!" Jim exclaimed. His eyes darted over to Chekov who looked nervous and fidgety as hell. If Jim could somehow appeal to the Geminus logic or emotions or whatever maybe he could get them out of here.

 

"Just release us and we'll leave!" Jim cried, getting a little desperate now. The girl lifted her head just a bit to give Kirk a sad look, her eyes hollow and full of a long aching hurt. The Geminus leader responded in the clicks again and she replied, "Trespassers are not permitted to leave. You will be presented to the public and sold." Jim's blood ran cold at that sentence. Sold. Like slavery in the ancient Earth days that had long since passed. His policy on no-win scenarios was looking pretty bleak right about now.

 

They gradually learned that, like all the people they captured, the Geminus would dress them up and put them on display. They would be auctioned off like cattle, but that wasn't even the worst part. The worst of it was that they weren't sold to be just servants, but sexual slaves as well. It turned out the entire Geminus race was always in a constant state of arousal so they had multiple partners and frequently bought alien slaves to satiate their sick desires as well.

 

It was after that, that Jim learned what the bracelets were truly used for. He roared in anger and began to charge against his door, desperate to break it down and was simply _furious_ that they were going to be sold. He couldn't get the image of shocked fear on Chekov's face out of his mind. That sweet, virgin face that immediately lit up a fire of protectiveness inside Jim's heart. He just couldn't—wouldn't allow the Geminus to use Pavel like that.

 

After his fifth (or was it seventh? He had lost count of how many times he had flung himself against his door) try his whole body suddenly seized up. His arms lifted up into the air of their own accord, as though he was just a puppet and someone much stronger was controlling the strings. Abruptly the cuffs tightened, biting into his flesh and digging in deeper as blood began to seep down his arms. Chekov choked out a gasp as he watched in horror while his captain was strung up against his will, red blood running down his mostly naked body.

 

"Nyet! Stop please!" Pavel cried. The Geminus leader looked to him, then back to Kirk and nodded the young man suddenly crumpling in exhaustion. Jim sucked in great lung full’s of air, his head swimming unpleasantly. The leader was speaking again and Jim just barely heard the girl say, "Please don't try to resist, he will only punish you if you do." Kirk just grimaced and swore loudly in his head. Suddenly the Geminus began to retreat back down the corridor, the girl following him as she said, "He will send someone to clean you up and bring you food and drink." Then they were gone and it was silent, save for Jim's and Pavel's breathing.

 

"Keptin...Are you all right?" Chekov asked worriedly. Jim stood on shaky legs and rested against the heavy door, leaning his sweaty forehead against the cool metal. He couldn't believe how tired that had made him and didn't deny that he had felt a flicker of terror while paralyzed and in pain. The captain lifted his head and looked over at Pavel then replied, "I'm fine, don't worry Chekov." The teen nibbled on his lower lip in concern, but said nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometime later two different beings came to them. They looked human as well and both of them were male. They brought food and water as well as some soft cloths for cleaning. Jim and Pavel ate in silence, too tired to really fight. As Jim stepped out of the shower, not really caring he was fully naked in front of some random man, besides what did he have to hide; he finally asked the question that had been nagging at him since he had woken up.

 

"Can these bracelets ever come off? I mean they look so simple and delicate, like anything could break them." He said while the man in front of him picked up a fresh satin wrap. He began to wrap it around Kirk's waist then suddenly stopped and looked up at him.

 

"We are...not allowed to speak of it." The man said. Jim frowned, but continued to prod anyway.

 

"Why? Can they hear you right now? Are there hidden cameras or something like that?" Kirk asked. The man shook his head and replied, "They will know either way." The young captain sighed and shut his mouth, trying to think of a way to get one of the other slaves to open up to his questions.

 

Some hours later Jim and Chekov finally were released from their cells, and dragged along by a single Geminus. The metal hand clamped down on their arms tightly and Kirk grimaced at the feel of the cold metal cutting into his skin. He looked to Pavel who stumbled along beside him, worry and fear etched onto his face. They were lead through winding corridors and finally emerged onto a huge platform overlooking a sea of multicolored Geminus. They were obviously males and females, as well as children in the crowd but Jim couldn't tell what gender was which.

 

The Geminus holding onto them pushed them into a line of other slaves waiting to be bought. Jim reached out and lightly brushed his fingertips against Pavel's arm, whispering, "Did you happen to find out how to get these bracelets off?" Chekov nodded just barely and replied just as quietly, "Da,” he says we are to be having sex with someone in order to get the bracelets off. Whoever is the one who has sex with us owns us." Kirk tilted his head in an understanding gesture and muttered, " _Fuck_."

 

Suddenly the leader of the Geminus stepped up and began to speak in clear, loud clicks, obviously addressing the crowd. The bidding had started.

 

* * *

 

The line quickly diminished as person after person was sold. Chekov squirmed slightly in anxiety as it got closer to them and Jim just tensed up until he was as ridged as a wooden plank. When it finally landed on them it felt like ice had settled into his stomach and was slowly creeping into his veins. The Geminus leader pointed to various people in the crowds, obviously rounding off their bids. A gong was rung then a very tall Geminus stepped onto the platform, leering with desire at the two humans. He had won them and was coming to collect his prize.

 

Pavel took a step back, trying to get closer to the safety of Jim's arms and Kirk had reached out to tug him close when two things happened. First five people suddenly beamed in front of them and second a phaser was shot at the large Geminus. He went down with a cry, not dead but stunned as Jim and Chekov gapped at their savior.

 

A familiar face greeted them as Spock turned around, the relief at seeing them alive and well obvious in his eyes. It took Jim everything he had not to just run to his lover and cover that beautiful face in grateful kisses, besides there would be time for that later. The other members of the crew that had beamed down with him covered them and began to stun as many Geminus as they could. The Vulcan walked up to him, his steps quicker than normal as he reached out and took Jim's hand in his. Their fingers laced together then squeezed gently as warmth passed through their linked hands.

 

"I believe it would be a good time to take our leave now, Captain." Spock said. Jim just grinned then grabbed Pavel's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he replied, "Sounds like a plan, Spock." The Vulcan brought out his communicator and said, "Mr. Scott, seven to beam up." At Scotty's 'aye sir' all Jim could think and feel was utter relief, eyes closing happily while the world around them melted away.

 

0o0o0o

 

Bones, of course, made a huge (not really angry) fuss and did a complete medical scan for both Chekov and Jim. They were healthy and perfectly fine. Now the only thing they had to take care of was the golden cuffs still wrapped on their wrists.

 

"So basically, you have to fuck us Spock and then the cuffs will come off. Not too hard is it?" Jim said with a sly grin, as he winked at his lover. The Vulcan gazed impassively at them, his brown eyes resting on Chekov's face. The teen flushed and held up his hands in a defensive gesture as he replied, "B-But you don't have to be doing this with us...O-Or ah—me. I can always be finding someone else if you'd like." Jim rolled his eyes fondly at the adorable nervous stuttering of their resident Russian and he slipped his arms around that lithe waist, pulling Pavel into his chest.

 

"You don't have to worry about finding someone else, Chekov. Spock and I would be more than happy to have fun with you." The Captain purred into Chekov's ear. The youngest male blushed vivid red and shivered as warm breath brushed teasingly over his sensitive skin. Jim looked up at Spock with imploring eyes, knowing his mate wouldn't mind sharing.

 

Spock slowly moved closer, reaching out to lightly run a couple fingers down Pavel's flushed cheek. He pressed their foreheads together, eyes slipping closed as emotions and tiny chunks of thoughts from Chekov began to flow through him via telepathic touch.

_Scaredneverdonethisbefore...willithurt...howcanInotdisappointthem_? The Vulcan's lip twitched in a brief smile as he replied to the unasked questions, "It is quite normal to be frightened, En—Pavel, we promise if you feel any discomfort we will stop immediately. As for disappointing us, that will be highly unlikely." The younger male's stormy blue-gray eyes opened slowly, childlike hope and nervousness shining in those intelligent eyes.

 

"You are meaning that, Mister Spock?" He asked softly. Spock nodded and reassuringly kissed Pavel's forehead, enjoying the quick excited inhale as the teen trembled between him and Kirk. Pavel's eyes slipped closed once again and he made a small noise of surprise when soft lips covered his. The Vulcan kept the kiss chaste until Chekov felt a little more comfortable with it and allowed his mouth to open for more. A hot tongue stroked over his lips then slithered into his mouth, making Pavel shiver in delight.

 

Meanwhile, Jim just couldn't help but get a fierce thrill of arousal while he watched his Vulcan lover kiss the younger man. It was so sensual and watching Spock kiss never failed to turn Kirk on. He began to shower his own kisses along Pavel’s neck, starting off with innocent pecks and gradually building up to playful nips and sucks that would most likely raise hickies along that beautiful pale skin. Chekov mewled quietly, the sound muffled and swallowed by Spock's lips. His entire body felt as though it were burning, but in a completely good way.

 

The contrasts between Spock and Jim were as different as night and day, but both were wonderful in their own way. Kirk sucked another hickey onto his neck then lightly bit it, causing Pavel to break off the kiss and let out a loud moan. His eyes opened slowly, the world hazy with desire as Chekov looked into Spock's almost entirely black eyes. So much burning passion simmered in them, making liquid heat pool in Pavel's belly as that intense gaze devoured him. He was also aware of how fast Jim was panting into his ear, the sound exciting the teen even further.

 

"Spock." Jim suddenly said. The Vulcan looked at his captain then replied, "Yes Jim." Kirk smiled and nuzzled his face into Pavel's beautiful curls, breathing in the scent of him deeply as he continued, "I want to see you fuck Pavel. Please?" Bright blue eyes gazed at him and Spock didn't even try to resist the request, for he wanted it just as badly as Jim did. He nodded with a small smile on his face then reached out to stroke Chekov's cheek. Jim did the same with Pavel's other cheek then he tilted the teen's chin up so they could look each other in the eye.

 

"Would you like that, Pavel? Would you like it if Spock fucked you? The both of you would look so gorgeous and we'd love to see and hear you when you come." Jim purred his voice husky with lust. Pavel trembled with excitement and desire. He badly wanted to be fucked by either of them; Jim and Spock were both two of the most handsome men on the whole ship. Kirk brushed their noses together playfully, smiling when Chekov blushed. The teen nodded and stammered, "I-I'd like that...very much, Jim." The grin on Jim's face widened and he whispered, "Good" before pressing their lips together.

 

While Spock was slow and very sensual in his kissing Jim was a little quicker and enthusiastic. He thrust his tongue into Pavel's mouth, mapping out the moist cavern before suckling on his tongue and making the most enticing noises Chekov had ever heard. Bolts of arousal continuously hit Pavel's stomach as Jim kissed him passionately while Spock's mouth fluttered down the front of his neck. Hands gently slipped up under his black under shirt and it made Chekov a little lightheaded when he felt the contrast between Jim’s warm, sweaty palm and Spock’s burning hot hand against his chest.

 

Kirk broke off the kiss as he and his Vulcan lover pulled Pavel’s shirt up and off him, revealing deliciously creamy white skin. Their hands moved all over him, worshiping and exploring the pale tinged pink skin. Chekov wasn’t even sure when or how they got to the bed, but now the three of them were sprawled on it and he between Jim and Spock. The Captain leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to Pavel’s toned stomach, nuzzling at the light dusting of reddish hair there.

 

“Care to take these off for us, Pavel?” Jim asked as he plucked at the waistband of Chekov’s pants. The teen nodded breathlessly and quickly fumbled to get his pants and underwear off. With his clothes gone, Chekov relaxed into the bed, eyes closed as he enjoyed the touches of his two superior officers. Pavel soaked in everything and was almost so far gone he didn’t notice the finger at his entrance. When that lubricated finger actually _pressed_ against his virgin hole Pavel’s eyes finally flew open.

 

“K-Kep—Jim, what…?” He began to ask. Chekov raised his head then blushed furiously when he found Jim and Spock kneeling in front of him, both stripped of their shirts. Jim leaned forward and kissed Pavel’s lips tenderly, then replied, “Shh, it’s okay. We gotta prepare you or it’ll really hurt when Spock fucks you.” Chekov nodded slowly and relaxed again, watching with interest as his Captain gently pushed at his entrance again.

 

The warm, slick finger slowly entered him and Pavel gasped, tensing up slightly. Jim just stayed put and waited until he calmed down before finally moving his finger in deeper. He gently moved the digit in and out, loosening tight muscles. Pavel breathed heavily as he watched, unable to tear his eyes away. Spock was fascinated by this as well; he had always loved watching his mate’s fingers disappear inside either his own body or Spock’s own.  Jim curled his finger and aimed it just right so the digit brushed over Pavel’s prostrate.

 

“A-Aahh!” Chekov made a complicated noise that was half a moan and half a cry of surprise. He’d never felt anything like that before, but by god it was _amazing_. Pavel mewled and bucked his hips when another pass was made over his special spot.

 

“Please…Keptin, please to b-be doing that again.” Pavel gasped. Jim just grinned then looked to Spock as he asked, “Care to join me, Spock?” The Vulcan nodded and slicked his own fingers in lube then carefully nudged a second finger inside Chekov’s warm body. Spock hissed softly as his finger was swallowed by the wet heat of Pavel, tingles of arousal running up and down his spine.

 

He and Jim worked Chekov open until the teen was nearly sobbing and begging for more. Finally their fingers were removed and Jim sat Chekov up.

 

“Get on your hands and knees for Spock, Pavel.” The Captain purred as he slid off the bed. Pavel nodded eagerly and got into position, then looked back to Spock, now completely naked, kneeling behind him. A hard shiver went through Chekov as he saw that glistening and engorged green cock hanging from between Spock’s legs. He turned his head forward and was greeted with the sight of Jim’s red, swollen cock; the tip leaking and just pleading for his tongue.

 

So being the curious teen he was, Pavel leaned forward and lightly swiped his tongue across the head. Salt trickled across his taste buds and he found it wasn’t unpleasant, new but something he could definitely get used to. Jim gasped and his hands shot out to grab at Chekov’s head.

 

“S-Someone’s eager!” He exclaimed with a grin. Pavel just smiled up at him then suddenly tensed when he felt the head of something warm and blunt brushing across his stretched hole. A hot weight fell across his back as Spock lightly kissed the back of his neck, reassuring him he would wait until Pavel was ready. Chekov took a few deep breaths then nodded.

 

Spock pushed forward, slowly and cautiously. Pavel groaned softly as his eyes closed while inch after inch of the half Vulcan’s hard cock disappeared inside him. He was nearly out of breath by the time Spock was balls deep inside him and the two men just breathed for a couple minutes. Jim idly pet Pavel’s cheek, soothing him as his other hand crept towards Spock, who met his hand and gripped it tightly.

 

“P-Please…to be moving now, Spock.” Chekov gasped. Spock gently brushed his thumb against Pavel’s hip in confirmation and began to move. The pace was languid and deep, every thrust hitting upon the teen’s prostrate. With each cant of Spock’s hips Pavel got louder and louder as obscene moans and sighs spilled from his pretty lips. Jim almost felt guilty about what he wanted Chekov to do.

 

“Pavel.” Jim said firmly. The Russian mewled and looked up at his Captain, trembling harder when he saw the lust in those piercing blue eyes.

 

“Y-Yes, Jim?” Pavel stammered, little stars bursting before his eyes as another deep thrust pushed against his special spot. Calloused fingers tilted his chin up and the leaking head of Jim’s cock brushed against his slightly parted lips.

 

“I want you to suck me, Pavel. Don’t worry about making me come. I just want to see those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my dick.” Kirk replied huskily. Chekov nodded and took the head of the elder man’s cock into his mouth. Jim breathed out a cuss word as his hands came up to tangle in those sinfully beautiful curls. He did nothing more than hang on and allowed Pavel to set the pace, which was actually set to the rhythm of Spock’s thrusts.

 

Of course, being a virgin Pavel did not last long. Spock reached around him and stroked his needy cock three times before Chekov was coming with a long drawn out moan. Though it was slightly muffled by Jim’s member in his mouth it still sounded just as beautiful. The half Vulcan sped up his thrusts and came with a soft grunt, his teeth digging into the teen’s neck as he marked him. Pavel just whimpered happily and allowed Jim’s cock to slip out of his mouth.

 

The feel of hot semen inside him was incredible and his legs had turned to jelly. Once Spock was out Chekov simply collapsed on his stomach and breathed heavily. Jim smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips softly then rose back up and crawled onto the bed. Spock met him half way as they kissed; their hands coming up to intimately lock together.

 

Pavel, grateful for the large bed, moved off to the side and watched as they devoured each other’s mouths. Spock slid two fingers over two of Kirk’s and they both moaned into the kiss. Jim lay down on his back as he slipped his arms around the Vulcan’s neck, pulling him that much closer as they ground their erections together. It was actually very beautiful, watching the two kiss and move like that. Pavel had never seen anything more stunning.

 

He watched as Spock’s hands smoothed up Kirk’s hips then back down again as one hand vanished between his lover’s legs. The kiss broke as Jim arched with a ragged groan, blue eyes popping open briefly and shutting just as quickly in bliss. Spock worked a finger inside his mate as Jim moved with the thrusts of that single digit. Soon pleas for more fell from his lips and Spock indulged him, adding more fingers until he deemed Kirk stretched.

 

Jim whimpered unhappily when those hot fingers were removed, but immediately let out a sigh of contentment when the head of something much better pushed at his hole. Being as Spock was a Vulcan he had already gotten his cock back to full hardness and pushed inside the human beneath him with one smooth thrust.

 

“Spock!” Jim cried. His legs wrapped around the Vulcan’s waist, pulling him in deeper as Spock leaned down to kiss him hard. Chekov himself was already aroused all over again, his hand distractedly tugging at his erection while Jim moaned and begged for more. Spock gave him exactly what he wanted, fucking him hard and fast. The blonde haired man lapped at his lover’s lips, both of them breathing in each other’s air as they fucked.

 

Suddenly, Spock placed a hand on the side of Jim’s face and then he reached out for Chekov’s face. His long, elegant fingers touched the psi points on their faces as he grunted, “My mind to your mind.” Pavel was abruptly himself, Spock, and Kirk. He could feel himself fucking Jim and could feel himself being fucked then he could also feel his own hand on his own cock. It was amazing and totally overwhelming. The three of them came together with shouts of pleasure.

 

Happy sighs of their names and pleasant feelings passed through the three of them then Spock gently pulled his hand away. Yet Pavel could still feel them and he smiled, his eyes closed and his body wonderfully exhausted. He was pulled close as Jim wrapped an arm around his waist and Spock did the same, surrounded by warm bodies and loving mates.

 

Honestly, he couldn’t have asked for better people to be bonded to.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Umm wow FINALLY END. Gawd this seriously took me WAAAY to long to finish X_X I blame school for killing my inspiration. Anyway…tis done! And I am PROUD of this porn! Although I did get lazy with the plot, but fuck it I needed to write a threesome XP


End file.
